Jackassicon
by Reptilias
Summary: The Cassesticons relish in their misdoings they committed on their fellow Decepticons. They captured it all on video, much to Ravage's dismay at being their captive audience for the day.


_I own NOTHING...except my coffee cup and this computer!_

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

It had been a slow week for the Decepticons, most took to projects and basic maintenance throughout the underwater base. Megatron along with Starscream and Soundwave have started on plans for another viable energy source and powering a new space bridge once it was in stages of construction.

The Cassesticons were relaxing after completing their list of chores. Since their carrier was currently busy, they decided to relive some past pranks. Well, three of them decided to relive pranks while their sister lounged around on the berth pretending not to care.

"Alright, I like to first give thanks to Laserbeak for the great footage. Whom without, these great pranks wouldn't have been able to be recorded for everyone's viewin' pleasures!" Rumble gesturing grandly as he ended with a bow to his brother that was perched on the back of a chair.

"_Still wish the one with the slick oiled up floor worked everything was set up perfectly to! I am sure…"_

"HEY, let's not talk 'bout that one aaaaight! I still haven't gotten over that. Thought for sure I was a goner, Barricade had me cornered on that shit!" Frenzy exclaimed interrupting Laserbeak's mental link to everyone. Frenzy made a gesture with one of his hands in front of his mouth going across his lips. "Zip it!"

"_Good thing Creator is patient. I am surprised he even allows you three out of the recharge slots to begin with."_ Ravage said. She readjusted her position on the berth and yawned, feigning boredom to tonight's reality show feature.

"Aww, come on Ravage! You know life would be borin' without us!" Rumble said as he patted the floor next to him indicating for her to come join them. He gave her his cutest smirk and clasped both his hands together, pleading for her attention, "Pretty pleeeeese?"

She huffed, it annoyed her how much of a sap she was for her brothers. She gracefully jumped off the berth and slinked her way to Rumble's side. She was rewarded with him draping an arm around her coupled with his sweetest grin.

She's seen how their pranks pan out, caught in the midst of the tiny hooligans running for their lives or using Soundwave as a shield against angry victims. Once the twins had been banned from the main computer in the command room, for the horrors they unleashed with the video conference settings.

They had an animated gif of a human male's genitalia flopping on the screen when Shockwave "comm" Megatron. The gif was set to loop till the "comm" link ended. The vulgarity of it was only made more hilarious when Shockwave wondered why everyone in the room looked at him all funny. He even asked "Do I have something on my face?" Skywarp fell out of his chair laughing like an idiot, everyone else were caught between horror and losing their energon lunch. Megatron just switched off the video part trying to not grace the childish actions with acknowledgement.

Ravage laid her head on her front paws, wishing she had something else to do. Her brothers were insufferable most of the time; best taken in small doses. However, they were cute little punks, even though she would never admit that to their smirking faces.

"_So what sort of funny things can I expect to see from you three amateur filmmakers?"_ Ravage said mentally rolling her optics in sarcasm.

Frenzy inserted the external drive to the viewer and proceeded to find the files. He then exclaimed in a voice mocking a circus Three Ring Leader, "Lady and Gentlemen, we have Screeching Seekers, Colossal Clueless Coneheads, Outraged Constructicons, and Indignant Insecticons! Oh, a couple of prank calls to everyone's favorite Cybertron Guardian, Shockwave!"

"_Where are the blooper reels! I am sure those are more interesting! I never get enough of angry mobs chasing you three down."_ Ravage exclaimed jubilantly with a purr.

"HAR! HAR! Well maybe you should be recordin' those for us then!" Frenzy stated with a middle finger extended her way.

Ravage snorted, _"You twins are way too comfortable with the human culture, every year you two act more and more like those flesh creatures. Laserbeak, please don't let them influence you to be a human hugger."_

Laserbeak snickered and shook his head, "_No way! I just like recording for them."_

"Well at least humans know how to have fun! Would it kill you to loosen up around here?" Rumble stated vehemently.

"_Ok, settle down you two, play the darn thing already!_ Ravage said as she got into a more relaxed position.

Frenzy loaded the video files hitting "play all" then he scrambled to the other side of his sister, giggling maniacally.

* * *

><p><em>I will add more very soon, I am just doing some fine tuning. Apologies for the short chapter! <em>


End file.
